i'M SCREWED!
by Yanna3000
Summary: This is after they've started their relationship  Okay Sam has a problem...A big-belly-making...diaper-wearing...bib-wearing...problem. What will Sam and Freddie do when they find out that she's pregnant? Read on and see...
1. Chapter 1

**i'M SCREWED!**

Heyo, I'm Sam, Sam Puckett. Yeah so this is the story of how I got pregnant with Freddie Benson's kid. Please,Don't Ask, I'll tell you everything...

It happened at that red-headed chicks house, Wendy. You know looking back on it she actually does look like Wendy the fast food girl, I want a burger...Well yeah , someone had spiked the punch and Freddie and I unknowingly drank the tainted fruity deliciousness. And pretty soon we were both stoned ( not like drug 'stoned' but alcohol 'stoned' ). After that it was a blur I remember a dare ( as in "I triple dog dare you …."), yeah someone dared me to do something with Freddie, and quite drunkenly,We agreed. I'm pretty sure you figured out what the dare was...So yeah. For about a week I was peeing and throwing up like crazy! So ,I realized that I had to tell Freddie...

I walked up to Carly's door, and knocked, no answer, I tried again, no answer. So I kicked down the door ( it was the hormones!).

"Sah-am!" I heard Carly exclaim from the stairs, I stared at her, and then plopped down on her couch.

" I was coming to the door! You couldn't have waited!" She said now standing in front of me, and in front of the TV.

"You were takin' forever" I said nonchalantly, picking some chips from the bowl next to me.

"But, but... Sam you can't just kick the door in you know how I feel about that!" Carly walked over to examine the injured apt. door.

"Uh...Hey Sam?" Freddie said walking down the stairs. "What happened to the door!" He said FINALLY noticing the big hole in the wall, where the door used to be.

"SAM! That's what happened to the door!" Carly said, brushing hair out of her face and pointing towards me.

"HEY MAN! It ain't my fault you took your sweet time answering the door you know I hate waiting... and people..."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy!" Carly moaned.

"OK , lets take a breather , calm down Carls! IT. IS. A. DOOR." he paused and took a deep breath then looked at me "OK Sam apologize to Carly."

I looked to Freddie and then to Carly who was on her knees holding the door like a dead body on her lap, crying of course.

"FINE!" I say "Sorry" I say under my breath.

"OK! I am going back upstairs!" Freddie said turning around.

"Freddie Wait! Can I come with? I have something really important to tell you." I said running around the couch and catching his shoulder.

"Uh...Sure...I guess."

"Oh,I'll come with you guys ." Carly said brush off her pants and walking until she was standing a few steps away from me and Freddie.

"Oh...No Carly, I need to talk to Freddie alone." I say with a frown, already starting to lose my temper.

"Well there are no secrets in this friendship!" Carly said with a nod as she started walking towards us.

"CARLY! I said NO! Now go fix the door or something!" I said quickly shaking my hand at the door.

"Uhm okay Sam...I'll fix the door...You changed moods FAST!" Carly said as she slowly backed away

"Yea...GO!" I said staring down at Carly( with a most likely mean look on my face),and pointed to the gap in the wall again.

Me and Freddie watch as Carly scurries over to the door.

"OK" I say turning towards Freddie. His face looked so astonished and weird-ed out, I giggled, and walked in front of him he followed me to the iCarly studio.

"Okay Freddie look I'm pregnant and-"

"Wait your pregnant? Am I the dad!"

"Dude!"

"Ok! That was a dumb question. Uhm...What do we do?"

"I don't know" I said looking towards the floor. And then I started crying. " I just...don't know..."

"Hey! Don't cry! It'll be ok!" Freddie grabbed me around the waist and held me close I could smell his cologne. He started to stroke my hair.

"Lets go talk to my Mom. Kay?" He said looking me in the eyes.

I extracted from the huggle and walked towards the elevator.

"OK" I said pressing the down button. He walked towards me, and then stood beside me. There's an awkward silence and then finally He says something.

"AWKWARD..." He says rocking back and forth on the floor, Heel to toe, heel to toe...

AT FREDDIE'S HOUSE

"She's what?" Ms Benson yelled grasping her hair.

"Mom! Calm Down!" Freddie pleads

I stood back and watched them fight.

"She a hussie!A Floosie.. a skank! She forced you to! Didn't she? Please tell me she forced you to?" She said pathetically, grasping the dining table next to her

"HEY LADY! You may be his mom, but I'm Sam Puckett! Alright? Do you know what THAT means? That means I'm about 3 seconds from kickin' YOU into next WEDSNDAY! YOU GOT THAT!"

Freddie looked back at me with a face that said "You're not helping!". "_What?"_ I mouth the words. He motions his four longer fingers closing over the thumb...Oh...Shut up..OK.

"Look Mom. I'm sorry.. but it was consensual for the most part. And well...-"

"She's not staying here." She said grimacing at me, I growled at her.

"What!Mom? Come on!"

"No"

"Okay. Fine then." Freddie walks towards me and holds onto my hand. "I'll live with Sam." he says looking at his mother defiantly. "Can I live with you?" He whispers into my ear

"Sure" I whisper back.

"What? You Can't!" His mother exclaims, shocked.

"Watch. Me." Freddie says still holding my hand as he drags me to his room.

"Can you get my shirts and pants,babe?" Freddie asked as he rifled through his underwear drawer.

"Babe?" I asked I liked the ring of it.

"Oh Sorry... I'll just call you Sa-"

"No it's ok"

"Oh Ok" he smiled at my cooperation.

I walked over to the dresser adjacent to the door and grabbed all his shirts and pants and put them in a nearby suitcase.

"I'm,done" I say feeling accomplished

"Oh great" Freddie says, I watch as he walks over to his bed and sits down.

"Come on Freddie! Lets Go." I say walking out the door I wait in the front hallway for him. He comes after a minute or two, I grab his hand , and he looks at me and we waltz out the front door and down to my car.

AT SAM'S HOUSE

I unlocked the door and yelled.

"Hey Ma! Freddie's gonna live with us cause' I'm pregnant!"

"Kay!"

Freddie looked at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I say "As long as she gets breakfast and dinner she doesn't care"

"O-Okay?..." Freddie said walking towards My room. And then he screamed, like a little girl.

I ran into my room to see Freddie waggling his finger at my bed.

"What?"

"There's only one bed! Where's Melanie's?" He said eyes wide

"Oh Mom broke it because her boyfriend was a repairman"

"And that explains what, exactly?"

I looked at him and sighed _You sir, are a dummy._

"She wanted him to fix it. So he would stay longer but he just threw it she threw _him_ out, grabbed him by his ankles and put him in the dumpster."

"Ah, I see" But I could tell he didn't understand "So...Where do I sleep?"

"With me,dummy"

"OH...NO!"

"What!"

"I just can't"

I sat down on the edge of my now king sized bed, I patted the cover next to me. Motioning for Freddie. He dropped his duffel bag, and sat down next to me.

"I'm your girlfriend ,right?"

"Yea..."

"OK, then just do this one thing and sleep in the bed. You'll throw out your back sleeping on the floor. You don't even have to sleep close to me. This bed is HUGE" I said as I made a swift motion behind me. Freddie looked at my hand, and then towards me.

"Ok." He said somewhat reluctantly

"Alright then." I say going to my dresser and pulling out a tank top and running shorts. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, and threw it on the floor

"Whoa! What are you doing!" Freddie says shielding his eyes.

"Changing? Duh. You need to change too I'm about to make dinner, eat, watch some TV then go to bed. And you are too."

"I am?" I gave him a look "I mean... I am." he corrected.

I grabbed my jeans and pulled them off too. Now I was standing in front of Freddie, with my underwear on.

"Uh...I'm gonna go to the...uhrm..uh..bathroom...I guess...I'll be back" he said tearing his eyes away from me.

"Alright" I said as I pulled my running shorts and tank top on. I then walked out of my room and turned right, to go towards the kitchen. I began to make spaghetti, boiling the water,then the noodles, then I strained them and covered them in Ragu sauce and sprinkled on some Parmesan cheese, that was one thing Freddie and my Mom had in common they both love Parmesan Cheese.

"Ha" I laughed, I'm not sure why, it just felt right. At that point everything was OK.

"Whats so funny?" Freddie said as he sat down at the table in front of his plate. I don't know how exactly but he sat in the exactly right spot. I sat down next to him and started to stir my meal with my fork, I smiled.

"Nothing..." I say blushing a little. "Ma! Dinners ready"

"Kay put my plate in the fridge!" I do as she says.

"OK, I won't dig any deeper, I think I met get stuck in that hole" He said with a mouthful of cheese and noodles. _He seems awfully comfortable...it seems so easy_ ….I think. Soon we're both done eating I walk across the front hallway to TV room I plop down on the couch and turn on Celebrities UnderWater.

"Oh god! No! Lets watch something else like a movie?" He pleads

"OK,OK...calm your tats"

"Wha-, calm my whats?...Whatever" he says putting his arm around me as I flip through the channels I turn to a movie called _The Pregnancy Pact. _Some dumb Life Time movie about these dumb country girls who make a pact to get preggers at the same time, because their dumb blond bimbo friend convinced them to. And this one ginger and her bf have a fight about it and they break up and... well lets put it simply the movie wasn't worth a baby's fart.

"Finally!" I say as the credits start to roll

"That movie is going to give me nightmares..." Freddie said walking towards my door

"Why? It wasn't scary." I say walking inside my room and plopping down on my cream colored covers.

"Ohhhh..Yes...It was. It was scary how bad it was, nothing even made sense...that was god awful"

"Why yes my dear it was!" I say in an English accent.

"Haha" Freddie laughed as he joined me under the cover.

"Turn off the light Freddie." I command.

"O-Ok" He says reaching towards the lamp on his side "Nite"

"G'night" I say laying on my side. And then I started thinking..._What ARE we going to do? We don't know how to raise kids! And how are we gonna pay for the baby's needs IF we even keep it?_ And before I know it I'm sobbing,loudly. I hear the bed sheets crinkle as Freddie turns towards me.

"Sam?" he says groggily "Whats-" he yawns "Wrong?" he say wiping his hand down his face.

I turn towards him.

"Nothing" I say gloomily.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"It's not nothing. Sam tell me whats wrong."

"I told you the first time Noth-"

"Sam I am dead serious" he said and I could tell he was. _He ACTUALLY wants to know? Weird..._

"Argh" I grunt "Fine I'll tell you..." I say reluctantly

"Ok...Sooo what's wrong?" he says furrowing his brow

And then I start crying..._Again._

"I-I'm sorry Sa-"

"What are we going to do Freddie? We can't raise a kid! Not on our own..." I say sitting up and putting my face in my hands. For a minute or so Freddie just rest on his elbow trying to keep himself upright while looking at me, I look back at him.

"We'll figure it out...Somehow..." He said,but he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than me.

"Yeah but how..." I say stopping my tears from flowing.

"I can't answer that...I'm still not sure... but,we will. OK?"

"OK." I say lay on my back again, still not content, Freddie could tell too.

"Come here." he says

"What?" I say ,confused.

"Just come here..." he says reaching towards me.

"Ok..." I say as I awkwardly scoot towards him. Once I'm close he pulls me towards him and holds me, stunned I keep my hands at my sides for a while and then I find my arms around him, He grabs me tighter and whispers in my ear:

"Everything will be alright..."

And when he said that I felt rejuvenated, I felt so much better. We fell asleep like that, connected.

THE NEXT MORNING: MONDAY.

_BreepBreepBreepBreep_

I try to wipe at my eyes but I can't reach because Freddie's still holding me.

"Freddie.." I whisper

He stays sound asleep.

"Freddie..." I say a bit louder

Nothing.

"Okay. Well this isn't working..." I conclude and then I think of something. I reach my tongue out and lick his nose.

"Saaaam..." he says waking slowly

"Good morning, sunshine." I smile.

"Hi" he say goofily with a dumb smile.

"You mind letting go...?" I look down at his muscular arms.

"Oh...Yea...Sure" he says letting go and falling on his back.

" Alright" I say standing up and walking over Freddie to the edge of the bed ,and then I drop to the floor. I turn towards Freddie who _of course _had fallen back asleep. I grab his arm and shake it vigorously.

"Whatchuwant?" he says squishing his lips on my pillow.

"Well my dear, I would like for you to wake up..."

"OkaaayI''mtireddd"

"You were just awake!"

"Yeaaaaa..."

"FREDDIE GET UP! NOW!" he bolted upright, fully awake now.

"Fine, Fine, Fine..." He says walking to Melanie's old dresser and grabbing some of his clothes.

"No..No"I say taking the clothes from him

"Wha-,Why?" He said helplessly reaching for his pants and shirt

"You can't wear this!" I say throwing the shirt in the drawer "Wear that one gray v-neck tee and that one hoodie and some pants...any pair of paints...just not those" I say pointing to the paints I had nick named Traves short for Travesty.

"O-Ok" He says as he starts to sift through his drawers

"Are you going to shower?"

"Already did last night before dinner." he said as he examined a pair of jeans by holding them in front of his face.

"Kay, well I'm gonna go wash then get dre- Oh NO!."

"Sam?" he says still examining the pants

But I had already bolted to the bathroom. I grabbed the toilet seat and ripped it up and started puking.

"Fre-ddie!" I exclaim as I get some gulps of air , I start to grasp my stomach.

I hear Freddie run to the door where he sees me. He grabs my hair so it won't get puked on.

"Are you okay?" He asks as I sit on the tile floor finally done. I just nod, as I hold on to my stomach.

"What do yo want me to do?" He asks.

"Start...my...shower" I say catching my breath.

"Alright" he say walking to the shower and letting it run until it was just the right temperature and then he pulled the little doodad and the shower came on.

"Alright,Puckett...it showering time." He walks over to me and pecks me on the cheek before leaving.

_I am screwed..._

**Okay,little long...please review and tell me what you think! I need suggestions too. 3 (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

i'M SCREWED Chapter 2...

"Hey Sam, Hey Freddie!" Carly called as we walked to our lockers

"Hey" we said in unison.

"So...What happened yesterday? Sam had a weird mood swing then you guys bolted to Freddie's house."

Me and Freddie exchange glances, and have a silent conversation

'_Should we tell her?' _

_'We have to Sam!' _

_'Ok, so are you going to do it or shall I?'_

_'You'_

We both turn to Carly who was standing there waiting.

"I'm pregnant."

"Whoa! Really? When? Where? What are you guys going to do?"

I looked up at Freddie '_What are we going to do?' _.He met my gaze and said.

"I got this one, Ok to answer your questions Carly, Yes Sam really is pregnant,ummm...when... about a week and two days ago,where...Wendy's party,and we are not sure yet." Freddie looks down at me as he concludes I look at him and then at Cary and nod.

"Oh My God! I'm gonna be an aunt! Or a godmother!"

"Don't get too excited, we don't even know if we are keeping the baby." Sam said patting Carly's hand.

"O-Okay"

"Well don't just stand there Carly Shay! Congratulate us!"

"Oh My God! Congrats! You guys might be getting a family sooner than you think..."

Freddie looked down at me as if he was unsure.

"Everything will be ok. OK?" I whispered in his ear while Carly sorted through her things.

"OK...Sam." He didn't sound too sure. I grabbed his hand and looked around for a room where we could be alone...Ah yes the janitor's closet how cliché of me. We entered the Janitors closet (Which smelled like Fritos and socks) I looked at Freddie.

"What is WRONG with you,Benson?" he avoids my gaze.

"Nothing..."

"Do NOT start that with me. We have come so far in our relationship in the past day than we have in... the whole time we've been together! And you are NOT going to start telling me lies."

Finally he met my stare.

"Look, I'm sorry,Sam. I have not been a great boyfriend the past few minutes."

"No crap, Sherlock." I looked at him trying to meet his again diverted gaze. "Freddie I need you now more than ever. So you need to tell me whats wrong!"

Freddie looked at me.

"I-I don't know Sam...I just feel so confused about everything..."

"You think I don't? I have to carry a living, breathing person inside me. That I didn't even want! I am confused as to why this happened to me...and you...I am confused about so many things...but not about you,Freddie... Look babe, I wanna be with you but I can't do this if you just aren't ready. You HAVE to be ready. I'm willing to do this pregnancy thing on my own but it would help if you could be there for support,Freddie,I NEED you."

Freddie looked at me.

"I would never leave you. I am ready."

"Ok" I nod and then I add:

"And quit being such an ass. You're getting on my nerves a little."

"Okay." Freddie nodded "I understand."

"Alright now lets go..." I reach and grab the doorknob but let go and turn around and look at Freddie.

"Sam? Lets get out of this closet. It smells like toe jam and chips in here."

I stare at him _How do I snag such a WONDERFUL guy? _And then I leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"It was for being there, Freddie Benson." I smiled.

"Well thank you for being there Sam Puckett."

"Where else would I be?" I laughed

"Haha...lets get out of here we are already late." He opens the door and to our amazement the whole senior class was staring back at us. Including the Principal.

"Oh-"

"No" Freddie finishes my statement.

"Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett please come to the Principal's Office." Our Principal said turning and walking out of the middle of the crowd.

After he had walked away, everyone threw questions and zingers at us.

"OMG Are you really pregnant?"

"I never took you for easy"

"What's it feel like?"

"Was it fun?"

"So you ARE a slut, I knew it"

"When did it happen?"...

And then I lost it I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran through the crowd. Freddie watched me run away

"Thanks a lot! You guys really helped! You are all such asses!" Freddie said sarcastically before he ran after me. The crowd looked back at him with regret and remorse. Freddie found me in the Principals office,crying.

"Sam!" he exclaimed as he walked into the office and sat down next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm good. Thanks." She blankly stared at Principal Franklin.

"Hello Freddie, I was wondering where you'd gone." Principal Franklin said.

"Well, I was actually looking for Sam but...whatever."

"Okay lets get down to business. Samantha you are pregnant, correct?"

"Yessir."

"Okay then it is required of the Seattle Public School Administration to give you Financial and Medical Aid."

"Really!" Freddie said shocked "That's awesome!"

"But you both HAVE to keep up a C average until graduation in 10 months to qualify. Got it?"

"Got it!" We said in unison.

"I am very disappointed in you both. I didn't think either of you would be in a situation like this."

Principal Franklin looked as if he was about to cry. I looked at Freddie.

'_I'm Sorry Sam.'_

_'We are both guilty...'_

"You may go." He says motioning towards the very familiar door., we both got up and walked out. But he stopped us " And remember:" he said "No more telling secrets in closets...especially not that one...it smells like a foot and a bag of old stale chips got married and had kids in there...ick. " he shuddered.

We laughed and walked down the stairs to our lockers, and surprisingly the crowd was _still _standing there,but not by their own will. Carly was giving them quite the scolding, it went a little like this:

"I cannot believe you guys! We are classmates we HAVE to support each other!"

"It's not our fault, Sam 'Mama' Puckett got knocked up!" That hurt... a lot.

"And what? You think that justifies your actions? They deserve respect."

"Ugh!" Someone said, Carly turned to thr person and stepped directly in her face.

"Do you have a hairball Macy? I mean that's where all your leg hair must go!" Everyone laughed. Macy stood there and turned red.

"Sorry" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you well enough Cat Woman." Carly snarked..._Wow she's learned a lot from me..._

"I said sorry!"

"Now you didn't like that did you Macy? Being called names and embarrassed in front of the whole senior class. You didn't like it did you? Well Sam didn't like it when you all called her a slut.. and easy!"

Macy just shook her head

"Now does any one else want to say something about my friend?"

"No Carly"

"Sorry Carly"

"No"

"I apologize"

"Sorry"

"Oh-No Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Sam" Carly motioned me and Freddie from the wall we had been hiding behind.

"Sorry Sam..." they all said with lowered heads.

"And what about Freddie?"

"Sorry Freddie..."

"Good! Now go to class! As your Valedictorian and class president I can't have you guys slacking. Move it! Get out of my face right now! Thank you very much!" The crowd walked to the stairs and went to class in a single file line.

"Whoa Carls! When did you become warden?"

"Since those dweebs started disrespecting my friends." Carly and Freddie surrounded me with a group hug.

"Ok...Ok, Those _dweebs_ aren't the only people that have to get to class!"

"Alright" Freddie said grabbing my hand.

"Well then! Lettuce go!"(**AN:I mean lettuce.)**

**AT CARLY'S APARTMENT...**

" Alright so what are you guys going to do?" Carly said as she walked to the fridge and got a soda.

"I don't know..."I say holding my stomach.

"Well...I have an idea...if you guys wanna hear it just say when..."

Freddie looked at me and groaned a little.

"We _do _need help Freddifuffles"

"Alright lets hear it!" Freddie said and claps his hands turning to Carly who is now leaning on the computer desk.

"Okay" She puts down her drink "I think that because Sam you don't want to go to college right now, you should let Freddie get a degree. Then you can go to college and you'll both have jobs to support the family IF you keep the child..." Carly said

"That sounds really thought out Carly. I like your plan!" Freddie exclaimed and turned to me "How do you feel about Carly's plan?"

"I think it's a great idea..." I say blankly

"O-ok"

"Freddie? Carly? Don't I need to schedule a Doctor's Appointment? I need an ultrahear...or somethin' right?"

"Sam's right, Freddie. She does need to have some doctor's appointments and ultra_sounds. _How will you guys pay ?"

"The school will. As long as we both keep up C- average" Freddie said look at me as I stared at my tummy.** (AN**:**Not C minus just a C)**

"I am going to be huge!...Wow I will be a mom..." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Mhhm... Are you guys...going to keep the kid?"

"I don't know. Sam, are we?"

"Yes,we are. It will be hard but I'm willing to do it."

"Me too..." Freddie added.

"Okay, I'll call Colombia St. Jacob's so I can schedule an appointment." Carly said taking her phone from her back pocket and started dialing. When Carly went into the kitchen Freddie scooted closer to me.

"You are so brave for doing this Sam..."

"I'm going to be a mom..." I repeated

"And I'm going to be a...a daddy."

"It's amazing, how easy it was to ruin my life..."

"I know...I know" He put his hand on my stomach. "It will be okay...everything will be okay...I hope."

"Gee,Freddie. Way to make me have faith..."

"Sorry..."

"S'okay" Carly finished her convo with Colombia St Jacob's.

"Okay, that was the doctor. He said you guys are fully paid for. He also suggested a Lamaze Class."

"La-mama?" I said

"No, Lamaze...it teaches you how to be a parent and how to breathe and stuff."

"They think I can't breath right? Ha"

"Sam..." Freddie groaned

"You guys have to go actually..." Carly said as she scrolled our schools policy on her phone.

"We HAVE to go? Freddie, I don't want to go to some dumb breathing class."

"I know...me neither..."

"You HAVE to...here's what the policy says about pregnancy...: If a student is pregnant she must attend a Lamaze class and have monthly doctor's appointments...no exceptions."

"Myeh...I don' wanna!"

"You don't have a choice ,Sam. Besides this will really help you and Freddie."

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and sulked. I know he thought I couldn't see it but he mouthed '_I'ts the hormones' _to Carly. I let it slide. And then who barged in? None other than the she-monster.

"Freddie! Where have you been?" She said reaching still standing in the door...that she had broken.

"Whhhhhhyyyyy? What has the door done to anyone?" Carly exclaimed as she rushed to its rescue.

"With me, witchlady." I say looking her dead in the eyes.

"Freddie,you can't do this!You don't have to!"

Freddie stood up and walked to his mom who was now standing behind the couch.

"I don't have to? Mom, maybe you are a she-monster! How could you say that? The exact same thing happened to you!"

"No. What happened to me has nothing to do with this ..._situation_"

"Really, Mom? Did you not get pregnant at 17? Maybe that wasn't you who raised me all alone because you had no one to help you? Mom you are such a hypocrite! I WANT something different for Sam! I want her to have support! Don't you understand? Don't you think she deserves a life? Mom you did a damn-well good job of raising me! But I don't think you trust me..."

"Freddie..."

"No Mom! You can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what? What did I do?" She asks with spread arms.

"What did you do? What did you do! You told my pregnant girlfriend that she was a floozie, a skank, and a slut! You accused her of ,pretty much raping me! And you want me to just go home with you. So I can be little Freddie under his mom's hypocritical little thumb! I won't Mom! I just wont..."

"I'm sorry Freddie!"

"You need to apologize to her" He points to me. I look at her.

"I'm sorry Samantha. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry that it took a good scolding from my son to realize that."

"Its okay Mrs. Benson."

"No it's not...I didn't realize how similar you are to me...and I treated you like people did me. I was wrong."

"I'm not moving back in Mom." Freddie said abruptly

"Why?"

"Because...I have to be with Sam."

"You do, so Sam you can live with us."

"I'm not sure about that...either."

"Okay, you are right not enough room." I watched as she thought hard. I could tell because she ws furrowing her brow and pursing her lips, same as Freddie does.

"Alright, I have a conclusion. How about I buy you guys a condo? Or apartment? I'll pay the rent, but you guys have to get food and baby stuff on your own. But I will help you okay?"

I got up and ran to Mrs Benson and hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Thanks Mom. This means a lot."

She just smiled at him and the at me.

"I think we might actually be starting a family." Carly stated finally speaking

"Yea...We just might."

**Hey Guys! Whats Up! Please Read and Review. I promise to update almost every other day! You want to know a little inside info? Message me! Give me suggestions of where I should go from here! I'm glad I have some dedicated readers! **

**- Yanna3000**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Screwed 3

"Carly?" I say leaning to my left.

"Yea?..." She says slowly closing the magazine.

"What are ultrasounds like?"

"Oh...well I've never been to one, but I read on the hospitals website that all they do is spread gel on your stomach and then they use this tool so they can see through you."

"I see..." I lean to my right, towards Freddie

"Are you nervous?" I say.

"Kind of...yea..." Freddie says grabbing my hand.

"My Mom said its nothing to worry about. But she told me to tell you the the gel is _really _cold..."

He continues. I grasp his hand tighter.

"Samantha Puckett?" A nurse says as she walks through the huge white doors.

I stay seated. Carly and Freddie were already standing, I was still holding Freddie's hand.

"C'mon Sam!" Carly says. Freddie just looks at me.

"I'm...I'm coming..." I got up slowly,(not because I was getting big, because I was only a bit bigger), once I reached the nurse, she held my other hand. She spoke with a slight country accent

"Don't worry,Hun! It's actually kind of fun!" I read her name tag. _Darla._

"Thanks _Darla_" Carly said "I'm glad you are helping her out."

"Oh no problem! It's a part of the job,Honey Bunch!"

Pretty soon we reached a room that read '_Ultrasound'._

"Go on in! Dr. Kastelic is waiting for you!"

Freddie grabbed the door handle and twisted it, the door swung open with a creak.

"Hello Samantha! And friends." Dr Kastelic was an old man, maybe 65, he had a white goatee, and wore wide rimmed prescription glasses. He patted the odd looking lounge-like chair. I let go of Freddie's hand and sat on the comfy seat. He asked us some questions while the machine warmed up.

"So when did you conceive?" he asked, pen and clipboard ready.

"Ummm...It was about 2 weeks ago" I looked at Carly. She just smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes." He recorded the data.

"Who is he?"

"Freddie Benson" I couldn't see Freddie's face, but I knew he had just smiled.

"Did you consider abortion?"

"I thought about it..." I say.

"Do you plan on taking a Lamaze class?"

"I plan on being_ forced _to take a Lamaze Class." he laughs

"Okay! That was the last question!" he turns around towards metal table with a gel tube, and some weird looking device next to it. He picks up the gel and a sort of spreading tool and gets to work.

"Please pull up your shirt." I do as he says pulling the bottom of my shirt under my chest. He spreads the gel. He picks up the odd device off the table.

"This will help me see 'through' you." he says as he put the thing on me and rubs it in. We all look towards the screen the corner.

"Hmmm...That's weird..." He says.

"What!"Carly and Freddie exclaim.

"Well...there are one too many parts..."

"What do you mean too many parts?" Freddie and Carly say in unison.

The doctor looks at them.

"Oh...you mean...okay." Freddie says

"Ohhhh...Okay...that's gross."

"It could be that the umbilical cord is in the wrong place..."

"Is that bad?" Carly asked.

"No, we could fix that...I'm going to go run some tests." He walks to the door and grabs the handle and looked back at the screen,puzzled.

"I'm going to be okay? Right?" I ask. Carly stood up and patted my hand.

"Yes, Sam. Dr Kastelic is the best there is."

We all sat there for about 15 minutes before Dr. K came back.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Freddie asked wringing his hand.

"Yes the _baby _will be quite okay..."

"So then what's going on down there?" I ask I as I point to my stomach.

"Ummmmm...well...it's not just _a _ baby..."

"What do you mean? Is Sam having some kind of mutant baby? Oh My God she is!" Carly asked. Dr.K looked at me and then to my friends.

"No. Sam is having twins, a boy and a girl."

"I'm having what's?" I say

"Twins?" he says with a hopeful smile.

"Wow..." Freddie said still wringing his hand nervously.

"That is soooo weird! Sam you have a twin! Melanie!"

"Yes that would make sense...That sometimes happens, one twin gets pregnant and has twins, its somewhat genetic."

"Thank You, Doc!" Carly says shaking his hand vigorously.

"Your welcome...Let me just wipe the gel of off Samantha."

"Please. Just call me Sam."

"Wow..." Freddie repeated.

He wiped off everything and then we left the hospital.

AT CARLY'S APARTMENT...

"I cannot believe you guys are having twins!"

"Wow..." Freddie had been repeating that one word over and over since we heard the news.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Carly whispered to me from across the room.

"I dunno...lets check!" I looked at Freddie

"HEY FREDDIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Wow..."

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Wow..."

"Freddie? You're scaring me." I say looking at Freddie, whose bent over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Wow..."

_Alright he's going to ignore me? I'll make him pay... _ I look towards the sink and smile. I grab Freddie's hand and drag him to the sink.

"Hey,you've got one more chance. Just say hi or something."

"Wow..."

"You had your chance..."

"Sam? What are you doing?" Carly asks

"Oh...Nothing" I grab the sprayer connected to the sink and stuff it into Freddie's pants, I turn on the cold water, and squeeze the trigger.

"Wo- Aggh! That's cold! Sam? What are you doing?" I look at him and smile, then turn off the water.

"You had your chance..."

"What? Chance for what?" he turns to Carly, who just shrugs.

"Well Freddie...I can't really blame Sam...you were being annoying."

"What? I haven't said a thing !" Carly gives him the Why-You-So-Stoopid look.

"That's my babies daddy." I say Carly continues to talk to Freddie , who was having some technical difficulties getting the sprayer out of his pants.

"Well...ya kept on saying 'wow'. You_ must _have said it at least 100 times or so..."

"Really?" Freddie asked still fiddling with the sprayer.

"It was more like 140." I say looking in the refrigerator for food.

"Seriously?..."

"Can you do nothing without help?" I say as I walk over to Freddie. He puts his hands up so I can get the sprayer out. It takes a while but I finally get it out.

"Thanks..." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Whatever..." I smile.

"Ready to go?" He asks, grabbing his coat.

"Do we have a choice, Pee-Pee pants?" I inquire as I look for my jacket

"Right here, Sam" Carly says as she tosses me the hoodie.

"Thanks!" I say as I run out the door after Freddie.

"Freddie! Wait!"

"Huh?...Okay..." Freddie says as he stops walking. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"We have to talk to you mother. Remember?"

"Oh..Yeah...Let go back."

"Yes...Lets!" I say holding out my hand as he walked towards me. When he got to me he grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"No...What's up?"

"Well...I was thinking about you and then I saw your face... and I don't know...it's stupid..."

"No It's not" I said as we kept walking swinging our hands.

"You won't laugh?" He pleaded.

"Girl Scouts Honor" I said as I put my right hand up. He laughed.

"Well...I was thinking about...how pretty...the babies would be...I guess." I stopped and smiled at him.

"You promised!" He said letting go of my hand.

"I wasn't going to laugh!" But he had already stormed off to inside his mothers Apartment.

IN 'S APARTMENT. ...

"TWINS?" She asked as she sat down with a plate of cookies.

"Yea...It feels so weird..." I say as I grab 5 out of the 10 cookies.

"How do you feel about it Freddie?" He was looking out the sitting room window.

"Fine" He said gruffly. _He's still mad at me...I wasn't going to laugh...It was sweet..._

"Oh...That's...nice." His mother said puzzled by her son's mood.

"There's 1 boy and 1 girl."

"Really? That's delightful!" She said she reached for a cookie, I smacked her hand. _What? I'm the pregnant one... and suddenly I have a weird craving for pickles... and more cookies._

I grab 5 more and stuff two in my mouth.

"You seem...hungry..." said rubbing her hand.

"Yea..."

There's an awkward silence...Freddie's silent treatment didn't help.

"Well...It's been just cheesey talking to you!...Let's go Freddie."

"Oh...Well Goodbye! Call me if anything happens!" She called after me as I pushed Freddie through the door.

"Will do!" I say I attempt to grab Freddie's hand but he snatches it away. Then he walks faster.

"Freddie! Freddie stop! Please! Freddie!" I ran after him as he raced to elevator. Now ever so dumbly, I tripped on my shoe laces and fell. Hitting my head on the hallway's wall and floor. I was unconscious...

"I am such a bad boyfriend! What's wrong with me? God!"

"Shush Freddie! Sam's waking up!" I could hear Carly. Then I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw a curtain and some weird beeping thing, and white tile floor.

"Where am I?" I ask drowsily

"The hospital..." Carly says patting my hand.

"May I ask why...?"

"Uhm..well you fell and hit your head pretty hard...and...-" Freddie cut her off.

"And its all my fault! If I had just held your hand and walked by you...I suck...Don't I? I am a suckish person!...God! Ack! What is wrong with me Carly!" He continued this rant while I talked to Carly.

"What's up with him?" Carly inquired.

"Oh..." I struggled to sit up in my flat bed, my strength was near shot. "Well...He has ...panic attacks...but only when something happens that isn't his fault...that he thinks is...he is very..umm..sympathetic.."

"I see..."

"So why am I in here?"

"You tripped because running after Freddie. You hit your head on the wall and floor, and got a tiny skull fracture. Freddie carried you all the way to your car." Carly said as I looked at Freddie who was still pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

"Freddie?...Freddie?...Freddie!" I called after him a few times.

"Yea?" He answered semi-falling out of his guilt-trance.

"Carly? Could you give us a minute?" She looked at me then Freddie.

"Ohhhh...Ok...Hey Look! It's that guy. Hey Guy!" She walked away towards the imaginary guy.

"Freddie?" I said when I was sure Carly had left.

"Oh..." Carly winks,understanding " Hey look! Its that guy! Sup' Guy?" Carl called after the imaginary man. I wait until I'm sure Carly had left, then I pat the mattress next to me. Freddie sits down reluctantly.

"Im so sorry,Sam!" He grabs my hand.

"I wasn't going to laugh."

"What? You were'nt going to-"

"No, I wasn't. I actually thought it was sweet..."

"You did?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yea... But you jumped conclusions!"

"I'm so sorry, Sa-"

"Stop, Stop right there." I cut him off

"But its all my fault! I..."

"You see? Freddie this wasn't your fault! Yet you turned it around to you! Freddie, look at me. I was hurt. It was an accident, and it would've have happened any way! Freddie you automatically thought I was going to laugh...and that hurt more than any concussion..."

"Sam ..."

"Freddie, I don't think you trust me..."

"I do Sam! I swear"

I look him in the eyes

"Do you really? Freddie, I want to be, with you but you have to truly, trust me. Okay?"

"Okay..." Freddie said with is head down.

"Alright, now help me get out of this bed..." I say sitting up.

"Alright..." Freddie grabs my hand and pulls it up as I get out of the bed.

"Text Carly that we're leaving."

"What's the magic word?" Freddie teased

"POTATO! Now text Carly..."

"It was actually asparagus..." He said as he clicked some buttons on his phone. I pulled my pants on and grabbed my purse.

"You ready, Freddie?"

"Ha..you rhymed, that was cute..." he smiled as he put his arm around me and we walked out the room.

AT SAMS HOUSE

Well when we got home I realized I was really hungry. But not normal person hungry, more like pregnant woman hungry. I told him to go get me some ice cream, a sub with a lot of bacon, some pickles, and chocolate donuts. I was watching tv when the doorbell rang. I pushed myelf off the couch and went to the door.

"Jonah? What are you doing here? Go away." I said as I held the door open.

"Slow down toots. I just-"

"Don't call me that. When you tried to cheat on me all that stopped. You do remember me breaking up with you? Right?" I said leaning against the door.

"Yea..but Sammy, babe, I miss ya! I need ya! And well..." Then he leaned and kissed me. And then I heard something shatter, a pickle jar. Oh no...

"And you told me to trust you..." I heard Freddie say as he looked at me.

"Freddie, It's not what you think! I promise! He came here and just kissed me. It didn't mean a thing!" But Freddie was already storming away.

"Freddie please! You have to believe me! Freddie!" I said as he drove off.

"You want to continue our little lovefest?" Jonah said.

"Get lost, Jonah"

"But, Sammy... I only want to be with you, I know that."

"I'm pregnant." I said sitting on the front step.

"Lying to me won't make me go away..." He said dumbly, as he put his arm around me. I shook my should to move his hand.

"I'm not! I have babies inside me and...they're Freddie's." I said taking a breath.

"Oh.."

"Yeah. 'Oh'"

"I messed up..."

"Yea...kind of.." I say with my face in my hands.

AT FREDDIE'S HOUSE

(A/N: This is in no ones POV)

"She was kissing him Mom!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure? Yes, mom I think I'd know when I'm getting cheated on."

"Did you let her explain?"

"Explain what?"

"What happened." Freddies mom said as she sat down next to him.

"I KNOWwhat happened. He came by and they started making out..." Freddie said with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"No, Freddie. That girl loves you."

"What?" Freddie said.

"And you love her, too. I can see it in your eyes."

"Mom? Are you ok? You're losing me."

"Samantha deserves a chance. To at least be heard out. And Freddie you HAVE to listen to her. You can't come running home whenever you have a problem. Sam and You, you are meant for eachother."

_Do I love Sam? _The answer was clear.

" I've got to go, Mom."

"I know." She said with her hands in her lap

"I love you, too. Mom"

"Goodbye."


	4. I told you I didn't want to go

I heard a knock on the door as I sat in bed, crying. ( It's the hormones,alright?) I ran to the door and unlocked it it was Freddie.

"I love you." Freddie said

"You..what?"

"Love you."

"But when you left, you hated me." I said leaning on the door.

"I don't think I could ever hate you..."

"And why is that?" I smile.

"Just cause'..." he says rocking back and forth.

"Come in, this is your house, too"

" Alright." Freddie walks in and sits down on the couch. I sit next to him.

"So...you REALLY love me?"

"Yea...I love being around you, I love how you scrunch your nose up when your frustrated...I love how funny you are...I love how beautiful you are...I love everything about you..."

"Wow.."

"Don't you start with that!" Freddie teased.

"I promise" I said with my right hand up

"Well?" Freddie said expectantly

"Oh...I love you too. And I'll explain everything that happened with Jonah... I promise."

"No need." Freddie said shaking his head as he threw off his jacket

"What do you mean 'no need'?"

"Jonah already told me. He called me, and he was crying like his dog had died. He said, and I quote

"I kissed Sam! But its not her fault! Please forgive her, I don't want your relationship to get ruined like ours did. I am such a homewrecker!""

"Seriously? He said that?"

"Scouts honor." Freddie said nodding his head.

"Is that why you came back?" I asked wiping my eyes of leftover tears.

"No, he called me on my way over here." Freddie said as he got up and walked across the hall to the kitchen. I turned around to face him.

"Why then?"

"Mah Mawm" He said with a mouthful of chips.

"Your mother?"

"Yeash" he said chewing

"_Your_ mother?"

"Yes, Sam. _My _mother. Why is that so weird?" He said gulping the flakes of potato

"Because...she used to despise me. And now she's convincing you that you love me? Its weird, no?"

Freddie thinks a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Well at least now we know we are ,you know, in LOVE with eachother..."

"Tis' it be true,Puckett!"

"Ha. You ready for bed?"

"Uuuhm..yea." he says drinking his last gulp of juice.

That night Freddie held me as if he would die if he let go. I fell asleep smiling.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"C'mon' Sam! The Lamaze class isn't going to wait for us!" I hear Freddie nag from the doorway.

"Don't nag me, banshee."

"What? Sam...!" I hear honking. Its Carly.

"She's honkin' Sam! She's honkin'!"

"And THAT is why we broke up!" I say as I grab a sweater and storm out the door.

"Why must you CONSTANTLY bring that up?"

"BECAUSE...I must. You're always criticizing me!"

"There is not enough time in the world, to tell you about all the things YOU do wrong."

"Get in the car!" I say

"You first." He says like a little boy

"Freddie just get in the car."

"Not until you admit I'm right."

"Right about what? We were arguing about random things! Get in the car Fussy-britches."

"GET IN THE CAR! GODDAMMIT!" Carly screeches from the car. Me and freddie shuffle to the back seat.

"Apologize..." She says.

"I didn't DO any-"

"Apologize!" Carly says frightening us.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry..."

"Like you mean it..." Carly pushed. Freddie turned to me, he KNEW I wasn't apologizing first.

"I'm sorry ,Sam."

"I'm sorry, Freddie"

"I love you, Samantha Puckett..." I scoot closer to him

"I love you more, Fussy-britches" I say in a sweet tone

"I love you most." He said now rubbing against my thigh.

"I loved you first" I say scooting on to his lap.

"I'll love you last..." He said kissing my nose.

"Aaaaaaww." I kiss him on the lips. He lies down and then we're just laying there, kissing in Carly car.(AN: THIS WHOLE SCENE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING QUICKLY.)

"Okay, Okay, That's how the last baby started. Now can we please get to the darn class without you impregnating Sam again?" She asked Freddie, who ignored her.

"Whatever", nobody ever listens to the brunette, do they?" Carly drove on.

AT THE LAMAZE CLASS

"Hello,Hello,Hello!" Said a ginger haired woman with freckles and the colors of the rainbow splattered all over her.

"Hey." I say as we walk into the room, Carly taps my shoulder.

"I'll be in the waiting room." she whispers

"Kay,bye."

"You are LATE! Cop a squat next to Jess and Jacob. You four will get along _swell._" she sing songed. Me and Freddie hussle our butts to a blue mat with a ball on it. I look around and see all the other ladies sitting on their exercise ball, I sit on mine and Freddie sits behind me.

"My name is Mary-Deborah Hewitt, you may call me Ms. Hew for short. May I ask your names?" All the other couples turned around towards us.

"Samantha Puckett." I say raising a peace sign.

"Freddie Benson" Freddie says leaning to the left so the woman could see his face.

"Al right! Everyone say HI to our new couple Sam and Freddie!" says

"Hello Samantha and Freddie," They all said blankly.

" Sam? Sam Puckett?" The girl whispers to me as I sit down. I study her face, she's my age. And so is her boy friend Jake.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Jess points to Jake.

"The smart one over here, didn't use protection." She says as she smacks him upside his head playfully. " What's your story? What're you in for?"

"Someone spiked the punch." I say blankly looking ahead at the woman who continued to speak. Ms Hew.

"Ahhhh..." She said nodding " I see..." We stop talking for a while when Freddie taps my shoulder.

"How do you know her?" He whispers.

"Juvy."

"Makes sense."

"Who would like to change the diaper?" Freddie had obviously been paying attention, because he stood up.

"Me and Sam would like to try."

"Hey! What ARE you doing. I do NOT want to go up there." I whisper still sitting.

"Sam... We have to learn. If we don't we won't know what to do." He pleads.

"Okay Sam and Freddie! Come on up here! You each get a baby. Lets just say you guys are having twins. Okay?"

"We ARE having twins," I stated as I stood behind the crib with the 'baby girl' in it. Which happened to be a cheap plastic doll. Freddie's was the boy. We looked at eachother. And then switched places. I hear somebody laugh, then a small chorus of snickers. I look to my left and see an at least 30 year old woman surrounded by more 30 year old women. Who happened to be looking directly at me. Freddie followed my glare.

"Sam. Don't." But I was already started.

"Can I help you with something Blondie?" I said to the center of the raucous.

"You're blonde, too. Young lady, you will speak too me with respect."

"Respect you? I don't even know you! Respect is earned, not given. But you and the bubble nrains over there, seem to be having a laughing problem. And there is a difference between a blonde like YOU and a blonde like ME. I'm know how to talk under my breath. And I'm not as dumb as a sock full of butter."

"Oh,please! You won't do anything," she turns to her little giggle-groupies and says " These darn slutty teenagers think they know everything!" They all laughed.

"Now ladies settle down!" Ms Hew said

"You know you are the WORST whisperer ever! You are so full of shit. At least my guy's attractive. You're husband looks like McJagger! No offense."

"None taken." he says coolly.

"Oh SHUTUP. I hate little trollops like you! Always think you run the place. I bet your children are going to turn out like you: worthless pieces of crap."

And I lost it. I knocked over the crib and knocked over pregnant ladies left and right. Until I got to her. I grabbed her collar and shook her. The husband didn't protect her. He knew better. I let go of her shirt. And moved in close until my lips were touching her ear.

"Say something else about me or my kids. I dare you." I say calmly.

"Bastard children." she replies. I turn back up and look her in the eyes. It was ladies like this that I had despised my whole life. I stood back and drew my fist back but something stopped me.

"No,Sam! Its not right..." Freddie said.

"Lets go." I whisper he holds my hand and we walk to the door then I hear the same familiar voice

"Bastard children."

I whip around and run to her and sock her in the chin. Her friends flutter around her.

"Say something now!" I yell at the top of my lungs now crying. I walked out my lungs enflammed and my face wet.

_Say something now..._

**Hey guys! Sorry I was so late! School is Fire trucking ridonculous! But yeah. Sam get into it wwith a lady who won't shutup. Tell what you think! Review! Message Me! I need suggestions! I hate reading stories that suck because it doesn't give me wht I want! Love you guys! Mwah!-Yanna3000 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey,what happened?" Carly says grabbing my arm. " And why are you all sweaty?" she continues, grimacing as she lets go.

"Sam, punched a 30 yr old pregnant lady. But she was a bee- so ..." I roll my eyes when he says bee.

"Just say _bitch." _I respond walking ahead of them.

"Its so...dirty.." Carly grimaces. Then remembers what we were talking about " You PUNCHED a pregnant woman?" She exclaims

"_Yes, _Get _over it." _ I retort.

"Sam! Why?" She calls. I don't answer her. I just keep walking. I do hear Freddie whisper something to Carly.

"Ohhhh...I see," She walks up to door where I'm standing and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder "She is a..a...a...a..b-word!" She stutters as if b-word is inhumane.

"You are such a priss." I scoff. Stopping in the middle of the section right before you get outside.

"Buuuuttt..." Carly says hopefully trying to add something to my statement.

"But I love you." Freddie steps up on the opposite side of me "And you too..." I fall into him.

"Oh, how sweet! The trollop and her entourage love eachother!" I hear a familiar voice, but I can't place a name to it so I keep walking.

"Sam! I think she's talking to you." Carly says,not turning around, but Freddie does. I watch his eyes grow wide.

"Freddie what's wro-" I stop short as I turn to see the person who shouted at me. _Oh my GOD_!

"Duuuude..." I moan. Carly looks around frantically.

"Whats-What's going on? Who is that 40 year old pregnant woman?" Carly asks grabbing my shoulder

"40! I'm not Forty! I'm 25!" She lies, walking forward.

"Yea, and I used protection." I retort sarcastically.

"Oh! _You're_ the old bitch!" Carly says, slapping her hand over her mouth, in realization.

"What?" She yells. " You said THAT?" She says trying to be the victim

"Well,You kind of insulted me and my unborn child so...-"

"I'm taking you to court." She states randomly.

"Court? Please. I've been to JAIL. And if you didn't know that's WORSE."

"I can send you to jail too, If you would like." She says falsely with an uppity tone to her nasal voice.

"Okay, look. I gotta go. So can we just finish this little chat ummm...Never?" I walk out the door and head to the car.

"I'll find YOU!" She yells after me.

"You do that." I get into the car and then Carly and Freddie do too.

"THAT lady IS crazy" Carly says from the Driver's Seat .

"Right?" Me and Freddie say at the same time. We look at eachother.

"I love you." We say in unison again. This time with a lingering passion.

Then we hear a kind of thump like noise, as if someone was having a fist fight with a piece of metal. Its the old lady. Beating on the trunk.

"YOU WHORE! I'LL SUE YOU! HOW _DARE _YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME? YOU LOUSY PIECE OF -"

"Honey! We don't use that kind of language! The baby can hear you!" Her husband exclaims. I take this opportunity to get into the car with Carly and Freddie

"Drive, Carly, DRIVE!" Carly floors it out of the parking lot. All the way to her house.

"You guys okay? I drove kinda fast."

"Ummm...Yea, I think so. But I think we should've rolled up the window, though. Me and Sam'll have to go through our hair with weed whackers to get out all these knots. Huh, Sam?" Freddie sits down on the couch in front of the TV. I stand with my back to them cradling my arms.

"Sam? Come on, sit down."

I ignore him.

"Sam?"

"What are we going to do ? She'll sue! We've got no money!"

"Sam,she doesn't even know our names. I think that's essential to take someone's money."

"What if she finds out?" I say turning to him.

He pauses.

"Sam, are you...scared?" Carly inquires annoyingly

"Hell yes! The welfare of my child is at risk!"

"Sam, calm d-" Freddie says

"Dammit , Carly! I told you I didn't want to go to the damn baby classes!"

"What? This is my fault? YOU physically assaulted her! Not ME!" Carly outbursts

"I was PROVOKED!"

"Sam, we've got nothing to worry about, please,just sit down." Freddie pleads

"Are you siding with her?"

"I'm not taking a god-damn side! Just sit down."

I back up a step.

"Did you just CURSE at me?"

"No, Sam. I cursed WITH you. What the hell do you think? I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with all this drama right now," He pauses " and YOU are not making this any better."

He starts rubbing his temples.

"What, Freddie? Have I worn you out? Oh, sorry I didn't realize you're on your period."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Man up! 'I'm tired..' Oh Puh-Lease! Unless I'm wrong, I'm pretty sure that I'M pregnant.," I take deep breath. " Don't you think I'm tired,huh? You think I enjoy this shit?"

"What? You don't want our kids?" He snaps

"I never said that."

"Oh?Then what the hell DID you say Sam?"

"You think I don't want my kids? Are you serious? I'M Pregnant! With YOUR kids! And you think I don't want them? Freddie, I LOVE you. So, I love these kids."

He looks away.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong."

"Me too. Forgiven?"

"Forgiven. Do you forgive me?"

"Do I have any other choice?" He smiles.

"Well, now that THAT'S over..." Carly says.

"Drive us home, Carly."

"Wha- You just got here." She says

"And now I'm just leaving. Take us home."

"!" Carly moans

"He is quite !" I say patting Freddie's shoulder.

He just chuckles and blushes.

"You're such a little girl...but I STILL love you."

He chuckles and blushes again.

I laugh lightly.

"Lets go." Freddie says.

I smile.

**Yanna3000: Hey Guys! I know, I've been MIA but I'm back! Yeah this chapt was a little short. BTW, I don't plan on documenting the whole pregnancy. The next chapter will be SEVERAL months later. So stay tuned. **

**PS: I LOVE suggestions! So R&R, okay? Thanks! Luv ya bunches. 3**


End file.
